A Lost Angel
by Geo-tastic
Summary: Tsukasa Amou is now 20 years old with a wife and a child. Young, but happy, his past still haunts him. And his family.
1. Chapter 1

"_Who's crying? Hello?" _More crying.

"Help!"

"_Where are you?!" _

"Help! Help me, please!"

"_I-I-"_

"Tsukasa!"

∞

Tsukasa awoke in the middle of the night, shoving the blankets off him and sitting upright. He was sweating and panting; a few tears rolled down his flushed cheeks.

"Amou?" Amou jumped about a foot as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Piko…" Amou sighed, turning to the girl next to him. Piko was shorter, brown hair and dark brown eyes. In the dim light, he silently looked down at her. She looked concerned; brow crinkled just like the dress shirt of his that she word for pajamas.

"Amou? Amou?" Piko questioned. He didn't respond.

"Tsukasa," she placed her hand on his arm. "What's wrong? Do your shoulders hurt?" Piko ran a hand over his left shoulder blade. Tsukasa shook his head slowly.

"No."

"Another nightmare? Oh, Tsukasa," Piko sighed.

Tsukasa cried softly, tears darting down his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. Sup. This is my very first Juvenile Orion fan fiction, but not my first time actually writing fan fiction. I've been at it for years. I really hope you like it. Please leave comments and reviews!!!!! I would really appreciate it!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukasa Amou was still quite young. Only 20 and married. His wife named Piko, and together, they had one child. And he was named Israfel.

Tsukasa and Piko know from the beginning that he would be an Eraser, as much as Tsukasa didn't want to believe it.

His wife insisted on Israfel for the baby's name, though she would never tell Tsukasa the real reason their son was named after him.

"Tsukasa…" Piko reached up and brushed away a tear from his cheek.

"Someone…" Tsukasa whispered, "they…"

"What? What happened?" Piko asked gently, grasping his hand to her chest. "Pleas don't be upset, Tsukasa. Just a dream, Tsukasa. That's-"

Piko was cut off by the sound of a baby crying in another room.

"Oh, Israfel…" Piko sighed.

"What?" Tsukasa questioned quietly, mentally cringing at being called by his Eraser name.

"No. The baby. You're just Tsukasa. My Tsukasa," she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll go. You stay here, ok?"

"Ok," Tsukasa didn't want Piko to leave, and he didn't let go of her hand when she got up to leave.

"Tsukasa. I'll be back. I promise," Piko removed his hand from her own and left. He didn't even bother to move.

When Piko came back, Tsukasa was laying facedown with his butt in the air, much like how a toddler would sleep. He was in his Eraser clothing, but his extra set of wings were not visible.

"Was it that bad?" Piko sat Tsukasa up and began to take off his purple cross tie and buttons of his cape. Tsukasa look blankly into Piko's eyes, his own both impossibly large pools of grey ocean.

Before he knew it, he was back in his white t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. He could just make out his purple tie slung over the white of his Eraser clothing hung carefully over the back of the chair in the corner.

"Hello?" Piko touched his cheek.

"Piko?" Tsukasa mumbled.

"Lay down. Please," Piko looked up at him almost desperately. Tsukasa did as told and carefully let himself be tucked und the blankets.

"Tsukasa. You don't have to tell me. But don't hold it in. It hurts… It hurts me when you do."

"Oh," he whispered. And that was all he needed. Tsukasa began to sob wetly, crying into his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He voice was barely audible. "I-" he swallowed abruptly, chocking out he words louder than intended, "…hate myself! I hate myself! I hate it!" He dug his fingers into his own arms.

Tsukasa heard Piko gasp slight a few seconds later. He opened his teary eys, lokoin up at his wife, whom was still sitting next to him. A lone tear rolled down her cheek boldly, catching a bit of light in the dark bedroom.

"How…how could you say that, Tsukasa?" she wept. "I love you."

She sighed quietly, and shakily, already greatly reducing the flow of tears. Carefully, Tsukasa pulled Piko down next to him. He still wept, though, as he pulled the blankets over them both and held Piko to himself.

"I'm sorry. I love you too," he sobbed quietly. "I love you so much."

"B-but…how could you even think that?" Piko mumbled into Tsukasa's chest.

"Uh…" Tsukasa convulsed with a stifled sob.

"Sh…Never mind. You don't have to talk. I love you and I'll be right next to you, Tsukasa. Always," Piko smiled weakly up at her husband, gingerly brushing a long piece of silky hair out of his face. "Goodnight." Piko slipped her hand into his, snuggling into him, and quickly falling asleep.


End file.
